


The Valentine's Day Escalation

by Mislav



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Complete, F/M, First Time, OOCness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I planned on publishing this on Valentine's Day but I didn't have time. Still though... Both Amy and Leonard get an unexpected Valentine's Day surprise from their significant others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, Emglish is not my native language.
> 
> This is a Valentine's Day story. A smutty one, based on Amy's Amelia Cooper fanfic. First chapter is Shamy and second chapter is Lenny. It is probably OOC (even though Sheldon and Amy are as close to coitus as ever and Sheldon obviously isn't afraid of her germs) but that is a part of the fun. More smut than plot, so keep that in mind. Enjoy!

Amy was sitting at her dining room table, working on her laptop. She had to admit, her current projekt was boring. But it had to be done.

Well, at least Sheldon planned to take her to dinner later that day. After four years, she finally managed to convince him to celebrate Valentine's Day-by having a dinner with her. She was proud of herself.

*knock knock knock* Amy?

*knock knock knock* Amy?

*knock knock knock* Amy?

Amy almost jumped in her seat, confused. Why would Sheldon want to see her at that time? They weren't supposed to mete until evening, when he was supposed to take her to dinner. She walked over to the door, unlocked them and opened them.

Sheldon was just standing there. Something about him just seemed odd. Different.

"Sheldon...", she whispered.

"Sit down", he said. Ordered.

She just walked over to her desk and sat at it. For some reason, she didn't dare to obey him. Or even question his order.

After several tense, silent moments, Sheldon walked inside, closing and locking the door behind, and began walking towards her.

After the first two steps, he spoke.

"I found your so called fanfiction, ms. Amelia Cooper."

Amy shivered, feeling her insides twist with discomfort as her limbs felt frozen. Sheldon had found it. She never expected that to happen. That never should have happened. And now it did, and she was already near panicking, because she didn't know how will he react to that. Did he come over to her apartment to break up with her? To inform her that he will move away and that she will never see him again? Or... to punlish her somehow?

As he began walking towards her, slowly, with his eyes focused on her the whole time, she slowly started recovering from intial shock and began... noticing things. How he behaved calmly, yet still somehow nervously. How he didn't even look scared or angry or freaked out, but... mysterious. Even smug somehow. But not revengeful. The way his eyes would remain centered firmly on him, but in the eyes time travel up and down slightly every now and then. The twinkle in his eyes, the way he was staring at her, like she was some sort of a goal... or his prey. She shivered, her tongue slowly pushing it's way out through the crack between her lips before she used it's tip to lick at them, locking eyes with Sheldon once she did. He remained perfectly calm, only twitching a little at first, but his eyes were filled with... approval.

Amy shivered as Sheldon stopped, standing only inches away from her face... and her whole body. Heated, shivering, willing body. She actually had no idea what was Sheldon doing, what both of them were doing... but she was sure that he knew it. Oh, he knew. She shuddered upon seeing him raise hus hand, gasping silently as he gently ran it down her right cheek, making a trail of shivers go down her face.

"You had been a very bad girl."

Sound, the mere sound of his words, his comment, it seared into her mind as a jolt went down to her, by that point increasingly wet, private area. Amy shuddered and swallowed hard, her knees suddenly turning weak. Sheldon slowly trailed his hand down her cheek, then down her shoulder... he almost reached down to her breasts, but he suddenly pulled away.

And then he pressed his lips against Amy's, his hot breath invading her mouth as he slipped his tongue inside. Amy gasped, taken aback at first, but soon started planine along, wrapping her tongue against Sheldon's aggressively as she leaned in closer, pressing her lips harder against his as she moved her hands up to cup his cheeks. After

She grabbed the zipper and slowly undid it, mere sound making her shudder. Sheldon moaned, but didn't resist. She then undid a button on his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, leaving him in his briefs. She leaned up to kiss Sheldon passionately, moaning as he gripped at her hips, and moved her other hand to play with his briefs, that she pulled down to his ankles too. They both didn't know what, exactly, was happening, but it just felt so right, like it was just a matter of time for it to happen, whatever it was. Amy slowly trailed her kisses down Sheldon's body, her pussy feeling as if on fire after she saw his hard cock sticking up.

"Amy, wait...", he said.

Amy looked up at him. "Sheldon, I would never hurt you. There is no reason to be afraid. But if you want me to stop, I will."

To her surprise, he said: "Continue."

And she did that. Finally making her way to his crotch, Amy opened her mouth and slowly leaned in, pushing her mouth down Sheldon's erection. Sheldon moaned at the feeling of her hot breath tickle at his member, his arousal increasing as a shiver rushed down his back. Amy closed her mouth around Sheldon's shaft and moved her tongue to lick at it's underside. She felt her heart thunder against her chest at the feeling of Sheldon's hot hard cock in her mouth, against her tongue, a mete thought that she was giving her boyfriend a blowjob making her clit throb. She creamed her panties as she began moving her tongue all over Sheldon's dick as fast as she could, feeling how hard and big it was over and over again. Sheldon was moaning, feeling his heart beats up in his throat. Every lick would make a rush of pleasure and arousal go up his body. Normalno, he would be freaked out about germs and bacteria and who knows what, but with Amy he was not concerned about that at all, for some reason. He was only interested in what she had to give him: and in what he was planning to do to her, together with her, later on. That thoughts were driving him crazy.

Amy lapped with her tongue against the head of Sheldon's penis, gently pushing the tip of her tongue in his slit before moving it down to lick at it's smooth underside again. She desperately needed a releasing, so she pressed her crotch against Sheldon's leg and began humping it, rubbing her horny pussy against it through her skirt while continue to blow her boyfriend the best she could. Every rub would make hot jolt go up her stomach, her legs shaking due to an intensity of her pleasure. The mere thinking about what she had been doing with Sheldon, to Sheldon, would put her close to climax, but she didn't want to come right away, she wanted to do that as long as she could, and she wanted to make Sheldon come too, make him cum in her mouth while her wet little tongue laps against his his hot dick. Her lips tightened even harder against him as she trailed her tongue down the whole length of his penis up to his head, licking at his bittersweet pre cum as the back of her head felt numb.

"Amy...", Sheldon whispered as he came, pleasure ripping through her muscles as he cummed into her mouth. Amy shivered at the feeling of her boyfriend's hot wet cum roll down her throat as she started humping on his leg hard, her pussy on fire. It didn't last long before she came too, savoring the few last drops of Sheldon's jizz as hot shivers massaged every inch of her body.

Before she was able to stand up, Sheldon looked down at Amy and grinned. He took her hand and stood up, encouraging her to do the same. He then gently lead her to her room, closing and locking the door behind. Amy shivered in anticipation, but gasped once Sheldon ran over to her and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss, his hand moving down to groop at her ass as he did. She returned the favor, moving her hand down to grab his cock, a moan escaping his lips at every stroke. It didn't take long for him to turn hard again. Once he did, he pulled away abd grabbed her by the shoulders, then pushed her down on the bed, positioning himself above her, his cock posed at her entrance. His hands moved up to undo the buttons on her shirt. First one, second one. Each time arousing her even more, making lust almost fully take over her senses. He gasped upon seeing her breasts, and moved his hand up to gently run them down Amy's tits.

"Sheldon...", Amy moaned, arching her back up. It was then that Sheldon entertaining her, his hard cock penetrating her sopping wet cunt. He moaned at the feeling of Amy's warm wet walls puls against his shaft. That was something completely new, something wonderfully sensual and good. Amy cried, the mere thought that Sheldon was having sex with her making a jolt go through her body, combined simulation settng her insides on fire. Still fondling at her breasts, Sheldon began thrusting in and out of her: clumsy at first, not that enjoyable for either of them, but after about two minutes he found just the right pace. Amy grabbed at the bottoms of his T-short and pulled it off him, throbing it on the floor. Seeing of his naked, slightly built torso writhing just above her almost drove her crazy. Pleasure ripped through her body over and over her body as she came, her body shaking at the intensity of her pleasure. Sheldon took a moment to observe the maginificent sight, feeling himself harden even more, before giving Amy a few more hard thrusts too. After about a minute, he came too, cumming inside of her as warm shivers rushed through her body, pleasure that he felt being, even to him, almost mind numbing.

Sheldon then removed himself from Amy and laid down on hus bed next to her, breathing heavily. After almost five minutes, the question that was sure to follow was finally asked by Amy.

"What just happened?"

Two following seconds passed in silence. Then Sheldon laid on his side, turning to face her. They locked eyes, and she shivered.

"I read it", Sheldon said, matter of factly, but also softly in a way. Way that made Amy's heart warm. "I have to admit, it had awoken a certain feelings of mine... towards you. I knew that it was just a matter of time, but still. I could have tried to deal with that myself, but, because of some reason, I decided to rush over to you." "I didn't plan for us two to engage in coitus, but we did."

"I don't want this to be a one time thing."

"Me neither."

"Can we, please, not discuss what just happened for some time?"

"I am going to add a new clause to our Relationship Agreenent and... specify some things, but for now, how about we just go on with celebrating Valentine's Day as planned?"

Amy smiled slightly, then whispered: "Yes."

To her surprise, Sheldon leaned over and kissed her gently. Then he stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Would you mind if I take a shower in your bathroom before going to work?", he asked.

It took a moment for Amy to snap back to attention. "Yes, sure", she said. Sheldon smiled at her before going in the bathroom, closing the door behind. If he had known what had she been doing in there while taking a shower, he would have never agreed, but whatever.

They both still couldn't believe what just happened between them, but they felt that it was a right thing. But in the end, what they really looked forward to was spending time together later, just having dinner on Valentine's Day.

Celebrating their love.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard's turn.

A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theorx characters and I am not making any money from writing this.

Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, Emglish is not my native language.

Penny was quite satisfeid with her appearence in the mirror. Low cut black dress, black high heeled shoes, just the right amount of make up. Her long legs looked great in the outfit and her cleavage was astonishing. Rubin red nail polish looked incredibly erotic on her long fingernails. Oh, yes. Leonard will be thrilled, to say at least.

Penny couldn't help but squeap a little upon hearing her door bell ring. She took one last look in the mirror and ran her habd through her hair before rushing over to open the door, wide smile on her face.

Just as she expected, Leonard was standing in front of the doorway, smiling even widely, dressed up like every other time he wanted to take her out and do something special for her. She took a moment to study his form and sighed faintly before stepping over to him and tilting her head at the side, her smile turning into a playfull grin.

"Hi there", she said.

"Hi", Leonard replied, almost chuckling. Penny took a step closer and kissed him passionately, licking her lips as she pulled away, blush that crept through Leonard's cheeks amusing her greatly. Leonard fondled his hands together, somehow breathing normally.

Penny chuckled. "Shut up!", she exclaimed before leaning over and kissing him again, taking a moment to gently bit at his lower lip that time. They pressed their foreheads together, their hot breaths tickling at each other's faces.

"Happy Valentine's Day", Penny whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

She gently pulled away and then began walking down the stairs, followed by Leonard. They were both silent, neither of them wanting to ruin a surprise that they had planned-or expected. But Leonard couldn't help but glare at her shoes every now and then.

"You don't have any problems walking in such high heels?", he finally asked once they walked passed the second floor.

"It is a little bit impractical", she admitted, then suddenly grinned lustfully and lowered her voice. "But it will be worth it."

Leonard blushing again, feeling incredibly close to needing his inhaler. He decided to remain silent, just focus on the upcoming plans... and enjoy the view.

#

The ride wasn't very long, it lasted for about half an hour. Eventually, Leonard pulled over, parking his car in front of an Italian restaurant right next to the road. Penny widened her eyes at the sight: the restaurant looked incredibly beautiful from the outside, small but not off looking. She exchanged a smile with her fiance before they both emerged from the car, Leonard closing and locking the door behind before they made their way inside.

It was a small, but nice restaurant. Nice wallpapers and decorations, nice light music playing in the background, and it smelled of candles, flowers and chocolate. Penny smiled as Leonard lead them to their table. Tables were just right distance away to provide guests some privacy but close enough for it to not look odd. It was perfect. Penny smiled warmly as she sat at the table, Leonard sitting beside her. It was so sweet of him, planning all that for her, for them. Not that she was surprised.

"Leonard, this is beautiful", Penny exclaimed as she picked up the menu. He shrugged and smiled slightly, cracking open the menu.

"That is the least I could have done", he said. Penny looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"I really appreciate this. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me", he assured her. Though he was glad to receive such gratidute from her. Their relationship really was on the righ track, and nothing could make him happier.

They both went to reading the menus in silence, just enjoying in the atmosphere and each others presence. About two minutes later, a waiter approached them. They issued their orders and handled the menus back to him: he smiled politely and left.

#

By the time they were about to reach the third floor of their apartment building, it was pass one am.

Penny grinned, instinctively feeling Leonard's eyes on her behind.

"Are you checking out my ass?", she asked, running her hand through her hair as she bounced with her hips with left to right a little. Leonard shivered and took a deep breath.

"Uhm... I... yes."

Penny chuckled, but said nothing. Leonard was due to get what he deserved in the bedroom soon.

#

Leonard shivered at the anticipation as he squirmed in bed nervously. What could be taking Penny so long? She only told him to undress, get in bed and wait for her. He found that unusual, but decided not to ask any questions unless necessary (a common thing about their sex life). After saying that, leaving him all hot and bothered, she went to the bathroom... and she had been there for over five minutes. What could she be doing in there?

Leonard felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of the bathroom door opening. He instantly looked in that direction with eyes wide, a jolt going down his stomach as he did.

What he saw made him immediately reach for his inhaler, his chest heaving as his face felt flushed. Penny was standing there, wearing a nurse uniform, holding a bucket full of water in one hand and a big sponge in another. The lower part of her uniform was low cut, ending just above her knees, giving him a full view on her long, magnificent legs, combined with the sight of her oh so fitting and even more tight while skirt. Upper part was equally tight, making her boobs bulge at the costume. Leonard was able to see her erected nipples tenting the fabric, and, as he took a sip from his inhaler, he realized, with a sigh, that she was wearing no bra-probably no panties either.

Penny grinned lustfully at him, feeling her palms sweating-and not only because of thick latex gloves that she had over her hands. Without saying a word, locked eyes with Leonard and then walked over to him, intentionally moving with her hips seductively as she did. Once she reached the edge of the bed, she out a bucket and a sponge on the cupboard near by, Leonard's eyes never leaving her body.

"So, mr. Hofstadter, how do you feel today?"

Leonard felt his lower lip quiver as he answered. "O-OK..."

"I see", she commented, glaring at his penis for a moment. Leonard's shuddered, feeling himself harden even more. She dipped the sponge into a soaped water and pressed it against Leonard's chest, making him moan at the wet friction. She began sponge bathing him, slowly circling with smooth wet spoonge around hus chest and then down to his stomach, only to quickly move back up, teasing him.

"Do you like this?", she asked while moving the spoonge against his erected nipples.

"Y-yes...", Leonard whispered. He suppressed a moan upon seeing a growing wet spot on the middle of her skirt. He gasped once she pressed the soft wet sponge against his hard on, furiously rubbing it up and down, up and down.

"Do you like this?", she asked, barely controlling herself. She was that close to jump all over him.

Leonard could only nod, his erection growing harder and harder. Penny began furiously rubbing the spoonge against both his cock and balls as she climbed up on the bed, posting herself so her crotch was in his face. For once, she waited for him to make a move, though she didn't stop rubbing.

And to her surprise, he did. Leonard yanked Penny's skirt down, inhaling the growing smell of her arousal sharply and feeling his dick throb at the thoughts of what he was about to do to her. Penny moaned at such a sudden and passionate reaction, her pussy aching for touch. Sgw felt her folds swell as Leonard's hot breath invaded her nether region. Leonard licked at his upper lip as his hands moved down to groop at Penny's firm smooth ass. He licked at her belly button gently, making her shiver. Penny bit her lower lip as she reached down with her hand and grabbed at Leonard's throbing erection, making a groan escape his lips before he planted a passionate kiss at the lower part of her stomach, his teeth sinking down her smooth skine gently as his lips pressed hard against her flushed flesh. Penny started stroking at his erection madly while her other hand moved down to hold at the back of his head, she was trying to keep a balance so both she and Leonard could continue their wonderful little game. She gently tightened a grip on Leonard's erection as she felt his passionate kisses slowly move lower and lower down her writhing body, right down to her wet pussy. When she first felt his tongue lap against her folds, tip of his nose pressing against her erected clit, she cried out his name and grinned lustfully, pleasure slowly ripping through her muscles as she increased a speed of her hand. Leonard licked at her entrance aggressively and pressed his lips hard against her moist folds, his hands grooping hard at Penny's ass, tender taste of her juices making shivers go down his throat, followed by an immense delight overcoming his body, over and over again. His senses were going wild, he kept licking at his fiancee stronger and faster while she was giving him a handjob.

With a lust filled groan that escaped her lips, Penny came, humping at Leonard's tongue as warm shivers rushing down her spine as pleasure ripped through her muscles. She tightened the grip on Leonard's cock as she cummed on his tongue, her clit throbing due to an intensity, the sponge calling from her hand on the floor.

She slowly slid her writhing body down Leonard's, ending up between his thighs. He moaned as she felt her insides heat at the sight of his still hard cock. She put her hands on his wet firm chest and pushed her entrance against the head of his cock: soon, it was inside. Leonard cried out as Penny's vagina muscles began pulsing against his erection. Penny began humping up and down at his hard on, every thrust making her shiver. Leonard took another sip from his inhaler, feeling of Penny's warm wetness rubbing up and down his shaft driving him wild. Lust clouded his eyes as he stared at her tits that filled the top part of her uniform. He suddenly gripped at her hips and pulled her down on the bed, turning over so he was on top of her, pushing all the way in as soon as her body hit the mattrrss of the bed. Penny gasped at the sudden change of powers and moved her hand down to groop at Leonard's firm ass, pulling him in closer, deeper. Leonard began thrusting in her with all of his might, his fingers trembling as he undid the first two buttons on her uniform. Penny panted, wonderful simulation going up and down her pussy combined with the feeling of her fiance almost ripping her nurse costume off her in order to gain access to her tits putting her in a near frenzy. Leonard thrusted especially hard into her, making a high pitched moan escape her lips once the head of his penis hit her G-spot, Upon seeing her nude breasts there in front of him, her pink nipples hard and sticking up. He slowly down a little so he could concentrate on her chest area. His lips wrapped around her right nipple as his tongue circled gently around it, making Penny shudder. His hand moved up to groop at her left breast as her grip on his ass tightened. Leonard then gently bit on Penny's right nipple and pinched her left one as he gave her few fast pumps, hitting at her G-spot with every thrust as his balls slapped against her enlarged clit.

"Leonard...", Penny cried as her whole world came crashing down, enormous pressure building up in her muscles only to be replaced by a pleasure that ripped through them, enormous relief seeping down her stomach as a pool of cum splashed against her fiance's shaft. Leonard looked up to cherrish that magnificent sight as he bit on Penny's breasts gently, his other hand pressing hard against her flesh as he pumped into her. It didn't take long before he came too, his lips moving up to suck on Penny's neck as he cummed inside of her, waves of pleasure washing over him as their writhing bodies slammed together, their hearts thundering and her breathing heaving in a post orgasmic ecstasy soon replaced by an afterglow.

"I love you", Penny whispered, her eyes meeting Leonard's as she rested her head on his chest.

His response didn't come off as a surprise. "I love you too."


End file.
